


Halftime

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes sex is just that good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halftime

Breathless, sticky, and hot, Kris and Tao laid side-by-side on the double bed and stared at the ceiling with bleary eyes.

Lazily, Tao raised a hand, and Kris slapped the open palm with the back of his hand, letting it fall back to the mattress with a muffled thump. Tao let his own hand fall back onto his shoulder, fingers lightly running over the bruises along his collarbone and neck from their activities.

Kris watched Tao out of the corner of his eye and chuckled before rolling over and rummaging through the mess on the floor for his underwear. Not even bothering to get up, he raised his legs, knees to his chest, and thrust his legs through the holes, sliding them down his thighs and lifting his hips just enough to tug the briefs to his hips.

Tao just smiled and didn’t bother to grab anything when he sat up and scooted down the mattress to the door of the bedroom, where the floor was somewhat clearer. Grasping the handle, he pulled himself safely upright among the sea of tormented and forgotten clothing and blankets.

Kris smacked his ass when he walked passed. “Good game. Hit the showers."

Tao jumped a little but recovered enough to throw a coy look over his shoulder from the doorway to the bathroom. “You’re not going to join me, _Jiàoliàn_?”

“I feel like I should sit this one out.”

He gave a limp wave.

“Your loss.” Tao tapped his cheek jauntily, reigniting the pink tone, and sauntered into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door.

Kris yawned and tucked his arms behind his head.

“Just think of it as halftime.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/canadaphile/41837926/770094/770094_original.png) was too funny. Making sports jokes was too good to pass up. I was at a loss as to whom to write about, but Kris is a greasy sort of guy, and Tao's that sexy-cute sort of fella. So, yeah. I'll admit, I am very uncomfortable with myself for this; it's just weird. Also, rather than captain (Duìzhǎng), I used coach (Jiàoliàn), just to keep the sports line.


End file.
